Hammerwiki:Lair of Gholnaros the Deathless
Gholnaros the Deathless, he slumbers forever, His once-noble heart is now blackened and cold; :He waits for the Eyes to be gathered together, For then he will wake and his wrath will unfold. :Finding the Eyes will be quite an endeavor, Concealed in the lands of the dragons of old. The Lair of Gholnaros the Deathless is a Warhammer Online lair located at 23k, 42k in Dragonwake. The boss is Gholnaros, a Chaos dragon. When the lair is discovered the following verse is revealed in the Tome of Knowledge: Summoning Gholnaros Three "Eyes" must be found (right clicked once, no item will appear in bag The gems DO appear in your quest bag now.) to summon the dragon. On the ground, all of the eyes look identical. Once a crystal essence is picked up it respawns at a different location immediately. After having obtained all three crystal eyes, go to the dragon's lair in Dragonwake and activate the pink orb near Pelgorath's Ember to summon him. He can be spawned once every 12 hours, though the crystal eyes can be collected at any time. Each essence is good for only 1 activation. The locations of each of the eyes are in RvR lakes, some of the known locations follow (there are likely more): If your graphics are turned up and draw distance set to "far" you will see a 6 foot flame shoot straight up in a swirling pattern out of the eyes from about 65 feet away. This happens once every 10 seconds. 1. "Xeratais' Eye" (Red) - Eataine *7.45k, 43.4k *13.5k, 39.2k (inside Pillars of Remembrance Keep) *13.7k, 32.7k *19.5k, 35.5k (behind a trio of trees) *28.5k, 29.4k (Behind a string of 4 trees, close to water) *28.0k, 35.2k (Under the Arch) *36.0k, 31.8k *57k, 37k (Inside Arbor Of Light Keep) *56k, 35k (Inside Arbor of Light Keep behind rearmost building) * 58k, 36k (behind Arbor of Light Keep) *59.1k, 30.1k (under a tree) *42.9k, 35.7k (in a row of trees on top of a hill almost right in the middle of the field between Sanctuary and Arbor.) 2. "Kholares' Eye" (Green) - Dragonwake *6.6k, 32.8k (Near/behind the tower behind the Merchant's Gift BFO) *7k, 39k (along the river on a ledge) *13.7k, 32.7k (under two purple trees, outside of Drakebreaker's Scourge) *18.5k, 39.3k *25.4k , 33.8k *33.0k, 43.0k *33.6k, 30.7k *34.7k, 29.0k (inside Covenant of Flame Keep walls, behind one of the Mage towers near the wall) *43.5k, 32.5k *47.5k, 34.2k *58.2k, 41.4k (up in the hills, in the meeting point of three green trails of leaves) 3. "Vendexa's Eye" (Blue) - Caledor * 0.3k, 32.4k (at the bottom of the hill behind keep; on a weird angel on the hill) * 6.2k, 35.9k * 12k, 34k(bank of the river) * 21.2k, 33.3k * 25.2k, 29.6k * 29.7k, 27.9k * 35.5k, 34.5k * 46.6k, 26,6k * 57.8k, 30.6k * 58.5k, 28.7k (Confirmed, behind a three-pronged pillar of rock) * 61.4k, 32.2k * 57.4k, 30,0k * One of the above few locs is a location for the Essence located infront of the rightmost of two rock pillars which lean towards each other infront of a pond. References * [http://www.warhammeralliance.com/forums/showthread.php?t=157786%7C Lair of Gholnaros the Deathless], Warhammer Alliance, 2008. Category:Warhammer Online